Tres breves instantes
by Cris Snape
Summary: El día de la jubilación de una conocida mujer del mundo mágico. El primer acercamiento entre un chico y su diario. Un hombre maldiciendo el objeto más importante de su vida. Tres breves instantes en la vida de tres personajes diferentes. Escrito para los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Jubilación

**TRES BREVES INSTANTES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia ha sido creada para los "__**Desafíos"**__ del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. En esta ocasión me he presentado al desafío número 4, la __**lista de objetos mágicos**__ y el fic constará de tres capítulos en los que deben aparecer el expreso de Hogwarts, el diario de Tom Ryddle y una bludger. Y para empezar, vayámonos al principio._

* * *

**1**

**Jubilación**

Todo el mundo mágico la conoce, pero nadie sabe que se llama Jean Southern* ni que nació en un pequeño pueblo a veinte kilómetros de Londres, en el seno de una familia humilde con dos siglos de antigüedad mágica.

Todo el mundo mágico ha hablado con ella alguna vez y le ha comprado caramelos, pero nadie sabe que empezó trabajando en el expreso de Hogwarts cinco décadas antes y que desde entonces nunca ha faltado a su cita con estudiantes de la mítica escuela de magia.

Todo el mundo mágico la ha visto alguna vez y saben que siempre ha llevado el pelo muy corto y que nunca ha tenido una mala palabra para nadie. Ignoran, no obstante, que Jean Southern ya se siente muy mayor y que ese viaje es el último que hará.

La señora del carrito ha decidido jubilarse.

Y aunque lo que más le apetece en el mundo es retirarse a su casita de Cornualles para dedicarse con pasión a la jardinería, también se siente un poco triste porque ya no podrá seguir conociendo a las nuevas generaciones de brujos y brujas del país. Ya no podrá decir que todo el mundo la conoce ni podrá ofrecer las ranas de chocolate y las grageas de todos los sabores. Ya no habrá señora del carrito nunca más.

Tendrá que conformarse con ser solamente Jean Southern.

* * *

_*Jean Southern es la actriz que interpreta a la señora del carrito en la primera película de la saga._

_He decidido que esta historia también estará compuesta por viñetas breves, aunque no he querido limitarme a mi adorado formato de 155 palabras. Seguramente todos los capis anden entre las 200 o las 300 palabras, aunque no termino de fiarme de las intenciones de mi muso. En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado conocer a la señora del carrito^^._


	2. Primera vez

**TRES BREVES INSTANTES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**Primera vez**

Tom Ryddle busca los libros en mejor estado. El director Dippet le ha asegurado que, puesto que es huérfano y no tiene dinero para comprarse su propio material escolar, el colegio le proporcionará todo lo necesario para que pueda completar su formación mágica. A Tom le resulta un poco humillante tener que recurrir a las migajas de los demás para convertirse en un buen mago, pero no le queda más remedio que aceptar.

Lleva un buen rato rebuscando entre aquel montón de libros antiguos y hasta el momento sólo ha encontrado aceptables los de transformaciones y el de historia de la magia. Maldice a todos los niños que han toqueteado aquel material antes que él y se pregunta si acaso los niños brujos no serán tan calamitosos como los muggles. Ha pasado toda su vida en un orfanato, sabe muy bien lo que es compartir y, por supuesto, acostumbra a encontrarse cosas totalmente destrozadas.

Maldiciendo, comprende que no va a encontrar un mejor libro de pociones que el que acaba de encontrar. Le falta la tapa trasera y tiene garabatos en las primeras páginas, pero al menos está de una pieza. Se siente frustrado y furioso y se dice que lo mejor que puede hacer es seguir con aquella cosa absurda en otro momento. Y, entonces, lo ve.

Es un libro de oscuras tapas de cuero y parece nuevecito. Tom se siente bastante emocionado hasta que se da cuenta de que es un diario. ¿Para qué demonios querría una persona normal y sensata un diario? Son ideales para las muggles cursis del orfanato, no para los magos poderos. Se dispone a librarse de él cuando tiene aquel pálpito. Nunca antes le ha pasado algo parecido, pero siente su magia vibrando dentro de él e intuye que ese diario le será de gran utilidad en el futuro. No sabe cuándo ni bajo qué circunstancias, pero decide conservarlo.

Nunca se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho.

* * *

_Esta viñeta es un pelín más larga que la anterior, pero no mucho más. Espero que os guste._


	3. El golpe

**TRES BREVES INSTANTES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**El golpe**

Ludo Bagman vuela a toda velocidad. Nunca duda a la hora de golpear las bludgers con su bate de golpeador y se siente muy orgulloso de sí mismo cada vez que escucha los vítores del público. Le encanta ser una estrella. Siempre supo que había nacido para ello y sólo se siente plenamente feliz cuando está subido en su escoba, surcando el aire a toda velocidad y mostrándose ante todos como el golpeador más eficiente del mundo mágico. A veces le gusta fantasear con la posibilidad de que su nombre se convierte en leyenda y nunca escucha a aquellos que le acusan de ser un poco presuntuoso.

Además, ¿y qué si lo es? Tiene motivos de sobra para presumir porque hay pocos jugadores de quidditch que jueguen tan bien como él. Sabe que es alguien único y le gusta que la gente se dé cuenta y le admire por ello. Es su sueño desde niño. Aunque su padre quiso que fuera buscador, Ludo siempre se sintió más cómodo con las bludgers y los bates. Porque puede que mucha gente tema las dichosas bludgers, pero él siempre las ha querido y las ha considerado unas buenas amigas. Le gusta pelearse con ellas y ganar todas y cada una de las batallas.

No obstante, esa tarde gana la bludger. Ludo está un poco despistado pensando en la fama y la gloria y es incapaz de golpearla o esquivarla. El dolor en su hombro le hace marearse y, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, maldice a la dichosa pelota de quidditch.

Y eso que no sabe que aquel golpe supondrá el fin de su carrera.

* * *

_Y ésta es la última. Qué bien sienta escribir relatos breves de vez en cuando. Espero que os haya gustado. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
